F and G Keys
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Saat masa kecilnya, Len diberi sebuah kunci F dari teman masa kecilnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia harus mencari orang yang memberinya kunci F itu saat dewasa. Mampukah Len mendapatkan orang yang dia cari-cari itu? / LenRin fic / Reqeust from Ryuuka Mikan and Happy Birthday Ryuuka Mikan!


"Um …" seorang gadis kecil berambut _honey-blonde _menarik pakaian si laki-laki kecil berambut _honey-blonde _juga. Laki-laki itu menengok ke arah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Laki-laki itu bertanya. Kemudian, si gadis menyerahkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kunci F, kemudian mengalungkannya kepada si laki-laki. "Itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku, maaf telat. Dan aku juga punya!"

Si laki-laki tersenyum, melihat kalung berbentuk kunci G milik si gadis, lalu melihat kembali kalung miliknya yang berbentuk kunci F. "Bagus sekali, _arigatou_—eh?" Si laki-laki melihat gadis itu sudah pergi entah ke mana.

Laki-laki kecil itu bertekad, "Aku akan mencarimu nantinya …"

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Sony Music Entertaiment, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc**

**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**

**Fanloid © Creator**

**Warning :**

**OOC, typo(s), etc**

**Pairing :**

**[Rin K., Len K.] a.k.a Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len**

**.**

**Request from Ryuuka Mikan and Happy Birthday Ryuuka Mikan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura High School, Tokyo

"Len-kun! Pagi!" sapa laki-laki bernama Shion Kaito kepadanya, kemudian laki-laki yang dipanggil Len itu menyahut. Nama lengkap Len adalah Kagamine Len, dia sudah lama bersahabat dengan Kaito. Walaupun sudah SMA, tinggi tubuh Len rupanya tidak bersahabat dengannya, sehingga sering sekali Kaito mengejeknya.

"Ah ya, pagi Kaito-kun." Setelah Len menjawab sapaan dari Kaito, Len langsung duduk ke bangkunya yang agak dekat dengan Kaito itu. Kaito kemudian menggebrak meja Len dengan kencang, membuat Len terkaget-kaget.

"Kaito-kun?! Ada apa? Kenapa menggebrak mejaku?!" sewot Len karena tidak terima mejanya dipukul oleh Kaito. Kaito nyengir, memang laki-laki yang _hyper-active _itu memang begini. Untung saja bukan seorang Hibiki Lui yang menggebrak mejanya, sudah Len hajar habis-habisan.

Tentang Hibiki Lui, dia adalah teman Len yang satunya lagi. Hobinya adalah suka menggebrak-gebrak semua meja dan membuat keonaran. Sering terkena hukuman dari para guru.

"Kaito-kun, kau mau menyamai Lui ya?" kata Len sambil menatap ke arah Kaito dengan tatapan menusuk. Kaito yang mendapatkan tatapan dari Len itu segera menggeleng cepat, takutnya nanti Len bakal mengeluarkan gunting dari tasnya bak seseorang di fandom sebelah (Readers : Wei! Jangan nyasar!)

Kaito meneguk ludahnya. "Ng—nggak kok Len-kun." Akhirnya Len melepaskan pandangan tersebut dari Kaito. Kaito bersyukur karena tidak mendapatkan serangan tambahan berupa gunting tajam dari Len. Korban gunting Len ada banyak, ada Hibiki Lui, dirinya, dan beberapa laki-laki nakal di sana.

"Ahaha … Len-kun, kau ini selalu dingin ya … Apa tidak bisa kau bersikap ramah sedikit terhadap orang sekitar?" tanya Kaito dengan nada bercanda di sana. Kemudian Len menoleh ke arahnya, "Ah, apa aku begitu?"

GUBRAK!

Hampir saja Kaito terjungkal ke belakang gara-gara ucapan Len yang kelewat polos itu. Kaito harus sabar menghadapi sahabatnya ini, kadang Len bisa menjadi galak, kadang Len bisa menjadi sangat polos. Bahkan Kaito mencurigai kalau Len itu terkena penyakit kepribadian ganda.

"Dasar kau ini, Len-kun. Aku tidak tahu apa jalan pikiranmu." Gantian Len yang nyengir. Sekarang tampang Kaito sudah bisa dikatakan seperti ini; =_=".

Saat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Len, Kaito melihat Len memakai kalung berbentuk kunci F. "Hei, Len-kun. Ternyata kau memakai kalung juga ya?" Len tersentak kaget karena Kaito melihat kalungnya itu.

Len menjawab, "Ah itu, pemberian teman masa kecilku. Sekarang entah ke mana dia, makanya aku ingin mencarinya …" Kaito melihat Len menunduk saat mengucapkannya, sepertinya Len sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Oh begitu ya … Maaf Len-kun, aku tidak tahu …" ucap Kaito. Kemudian, dari arah pintu kelas masuklah gadis berambut _teal_, Hatsune Miku, sang idola sekolah.

"Kaito-kun! Aku datang untuk menengokmu!" teriak Miku dengan suara kerasnya, untung saja semuanya sudah menutup telinganya duluan. Kalau terlambat sedetik saja, telinga mereka dapat mengalami tuli mendadak.

Kaito menepuk kepala Miku pelan, "Dasar Miku-chan, jangan berteriak. Aku tetap bisa mendengar suaramu kok." Miku nyengir, sampai-sampai Len berpikir _dasar pasangan suka nyengir_. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga suka nyengir.

Sekarang gantian Miku yang menengok ke arah Len yang sedang minum air. "_Ara ara_, Len-chin~ Kau masih saja tetap dingin dan datar~" Hampir saja Len menyemburkan air minumnya gara-gara Miku menambahkan embel-embel aneh dalam namanya. –chin? Len menepuk jidatnya, selalu saja Miku memanggilnya dengan nama-nama yang aneh. Mulai dari Lencchi, Len-chan, Len-tan, sampai Len-chin.

"Miku, panggillah namaku dengan benar! Dan apa-apaan embel-embel itu?!" kata Len sambil menggigit bibirnya. Miku tertawa sebentar, "Haha! Kau itu lebih mirip perempuan daripada laki-laki tahu! Hahaha!" Len kesal tingkat klimaks, nggak Kaito nggak Miku, sama saja.

"Diam!"

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah ...

.

.

.

"Haha, Len-kun. Sepertinya kau marah besar ya tadi," ejek Kaito kepada Len yang kali ini sedang menginjak-injak aspal. Sementara sang Hatsune Miku sedang mengikuti _music club _sehingga dia tidak bisa pulang dengan Kaito dan Len.

Len merengut, "Diamlah, Kaito-kun. Dan ajarkan pacarmu itu sopan santun …" Kaito hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah Len yang sedang merengut itu. Benar-benar perkataan Miku tidak salah, Len benar-benar mirip perempuan. Pantas saja sering dikatain _shota _dan _bishi_.

Kaito dan Len berjalan pulang, kemudian Len melihat gadis berambut _honey-blonde _sedang menyebrang jalan tanpa mengetahui ada truk yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Awas!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Len segera menarik tangan gadis itu sehingga tubuh kecilnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Len. Kalau saja Len terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin gadis itu sudah tertabrak oleh truk itu.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. "Um, kau tidak apa-apa?" Len bertanya kepada gadis tersebut. Saat gadis itu melihat Len, ekspresinya sangat terkejut. Tapi Len tidak melihat ekspresi keterkejutan gadis itu. "Um, aku baik-baik saja."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Len. Gadis itu sebenarnya ragu untuk menjawab, tapi mulut gadis itu akhirnya menjawab juga. "Rin."

"Hanya Rin?" Gadis itu mengangguk, sepertinya ada beban yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Len tersenyum ke arah gadis yang bernama Rin itu. "Namaku Kagamine Len! Salam kenal, Rin!"

Semenjak pertemuan antara Len dan Rin, sifat Len menjadi terbuka dan tidak dingin lagi. Ini semua berkat Rin yang hadir dalam kehidupannya. Setiap hari Len datang ke taman dekat tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Rin!" Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan senyumannya. "Ah, Len. Kau datang juga ya …"

Len menjawabnya dengan senyuman, "Tentu saja, Rin! Aku akan selalu datang." Mendengar perkataan itu, Rin tersenyum. Kemudian, mengobrol dengan Len di taman itu berdua.

Sudah dua jam Len dan Rin mengobrol bersama di taman itu. Keduanya memancarkan senyuman yang indah. Belum pernah Len merasakan saat-saat yang sangat bahagia ini. Biasanya, Len selalu tertutup dari umum dan hanya bisa bercanda dengan Kaito atau Miku saja. Itu pun sifatnya masih dingin.

"Len, aku punya sahabat. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya," Rin tiba-tiba bercerita kepada Len. Rin melanjutkan, "sangat lama sekali. Sudah mungkin bertahun-tahun, aku sangat rindu kepadanya." Len dapat melihat air mata turun dari mata Rin.

Len sangat terkejut. Belum pernah Len melihat Rin menangis. "Sudahlah jangan menangis, Rin. Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan." Rin tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Len.

"Iya ya …" Saat Len sedang melihat bunga-bunga sakura di salah satu pohon, Rin mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Len. Entah kenapa tatapan Rin menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Len, kau punya kalung?" tanya Rin yang membuat Len kembali menengok ke arah Rin. "Ah ini? Ini kalung dari teman masa kecilku. Tapi sekarang dia pergi entah ke mana … aku ingin mencarinya." Ekspresi Rin kembali dikejutkan dengan ucapan Len tadi.

"Berarti kita senasib ya, Len …" ucap Rin sambil menunduk. Len mengelus-elus kepala Rin layaknya perlakuan Kaito kepada Miku dulu. "Aku tidak ingin melihat kau menangis, Rin. Tersenyumlah!" Seperti terhipnotis dari senyuman Len itu, Rin memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Walau hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Len." kata Rin dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tidak terdengar itu.

Saat Len sedang bercanda dengan Rin, dia tidak sengaja melihat kalung Rin yang berbentuk kunci G itu. Sontak Len kaget, "Apakah Rin adalah dia …?"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Semenjak Rin menceritakan kisahnya itu, Len tidak melihat Rin duduk di taman itu menungguinya. Itu membuat Len sangat resah dan kebingungan. Kaito yang kebetulan di samping bertanya kepada Len, "Kau mencari apa di taman ini, Len-kun?"

"Aku sedang mencari Rin," jawab Len singkat. Kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya lagi. Itu membuat alis Kaito terangkat sedikit. "Rin? Siapa itu?"

Len mendecak kesal kemudian menatap ke arah Kaito. "Itu loh, Kaito. Gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang hampir tertabrak oleh truk lalu aku menolongnya." Mata Kaito membulat.

"Hah? Perasaan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kau sudah gila ya, Len? Kau tidak pernah menolong siapa pun!" Kaito berkata dengan cepat. Giliran Len yang kebingungan.

"Apa? Sudah jelas aku menolongnya! Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" Len berkata dengan suara yang agak kencang. Tapi Kaito tetap saja membantah dan mengatakan dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa waktu itu. Perdebatan Len dan Kaito terhenti ketika melihat gadis berambut _magenta _duduk di kursi taman itu.

Len dan Kaito menghampiri gadis itu. "Um, sedang apa kau di sini sendirian?" Gadis _magenta _itu baru menyadari kehadiran Len dan Kaito itu menjawab, "Hanya duduk di sini saja. Sambil mengingat saudaraku yang sangat suka ke taman ini. Saudaraku itu sudah meninggal."

"Ah, maaf karena sudah bertanya seperti itu. Dan turut berduka cita juga ya, uhm—"

"Kasane Teto. Panggil saja aku Teto. Dan terima kasih," ujar gadis itu yang bernama Kasane Teto. Len kembali bertanya, "Teto-san, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama saudara Teto-san?"

Saat Len bertanya seperti itu, Teto menggigit bawah bibirnya kemudian dia menunduk. "N—namanya adalah … Rin."

Jantung Len serasa berhenti berdetak. Teto dan Kaito menengok ke arah Len yang sekarang diam mematung itu. Kaito menepuk pundak Len pelan, "Ada apa, Len-kun? Apa kau tahu?"

"I—Itu … Apakah Rin itu gadis yang berambut _honey-blonde_?" tanya Len dengan penuh keberanian. Teto tersentak kaget, "Dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Kemarin-kemarin, aku masih mengobrol dengannya di taman ini." Sekarang Teto makin kaget. Dan juga Kaito yang sekarang kaget.

Teto berkata, "Kau bertemu dengannya ya ... Ah, Rin juga pernah bercerita kepadaku, jika aku menemukan pemilik berkalung kunci F, dia disuruh memberikan ini." Teto menunjukkan sebuah surat berwarna putih.

Sekarang Len kembali kaget. Jangan-jangan … "I—itu aku," Len memperlihatkan kalungnya yang berbentuk kunci F. Ketiga pihak tersebut dilanda keheningan. Mereka masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, terutama Len. Baru saja Len melihat Rin kemarin-kemarin, sekarang sudah menghilang. Terlebih lagi Len baru mengetahui kalau Rin adalah orang yang dicari-carinya selama ini.

Tanpa persetujuan Teto, Len langsung merebut surat yang berada di tangan Teto itu. Kemudian membacanya …

_Untuk : Teman kecilku …_

_Mungkin ketika kau membaca ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini dan kau bertemu dengan kakakku, Teto._

_Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi semenjak aku memberikanmu kalung itu. Aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 4. Aku tidak memberitahumu gara-gara aku takut kau bersedih. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih. _

_Aku senang jika kau sudah membaca surat ini. Aku juga senang telah bertemu denganmu walau hanya sebentar. Kalau aku boleh berharap, aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. _

_Satu hal lagi, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku mencintaimu … Aishiteru …_

Tes Tes Tes

Air mata pun mengalir dari mata Len. Dia meremas surat pemberian Rin itu.

"Ke—kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? A—aku bodoh!" Len mengepalkan tangannya. "aku juga cinta kepadamu, Rin! Coba saja kau katakan lebih awal, aku … aku—"

"Sudahlah, Len … Setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan …" Len menunduk. Perkataan Kaito itu pernah Len katakan kepada Rin waktu itu. Entah kenapa Len jadi bernostalgia kembali, mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Rin dulu. Len mengeluarkan kalung berbentuk kunci F tersebut, dia terlambat mengetahuinya. Rin sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

_**"Len, aku punya sahabat. Tapi sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat sahabatku itu**__**…**__**"**_

Kalau saja Len tahu ucapan Rin itu untuknya, pasti Len akan segera memeluk gadis itu dan mengatakan "aku ada di sini" kepadanya.

"Rin … Aku ingin bertemu denganmu … Sekali lagi saja …"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Setelah lewat lima tahun setelah kejadian itu. Len sekarang sudah menjadi penyanyi terhebat saat itu, bersama dengan Kaito, teman duetnya.

Len menjadi artis top saat itu, Kaito juga tidak kalah populer. Saat Kaito dan Len berduet, suara mereka sangat bagus.

"Ah, aku punya pesan … Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang di dekatmu itu, karena kalian tidak pernah tahu kapan mereka pergi meninggalkan kalian." kata Len.

"Dan juga, jangan pernah membenci atau mengabaikan perhatian kecil yang orang berikan kepadaku. Karena disaat mereka sudah tidak ada, kau akan merindukan perhatian itu walaupun kecilnya perhatian itu diberikan kepadamu." tambah Kaito. Semua _fans-fans _mereka berteriak nama Len dan Kaito saat mereka berdua sudah selesai mengatakan hal itu.

'Rin … Aku pasti akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi …' ucap Len sambil melihat kalung berbentuk kunci F yang diberikan oleh Rin itu.

.

.

.

The End!

.

.

.

**Agyaaa! Kenapa jadi begini ficnya?! Apalagi sad ending! Gyaaaaaa! Jarang sekali Rei buat sad ending...**

**Uh oh! Happy birthday, Mikancchi. Ahahaha #plak. Dan terima kasih tema yang sudah Mikan kasih, dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai yang Mikan harapkan. **

**Oke, Rei menerima kritikan dan saran. Jika mau nge-flame ****… *nunjuk tong sampah*. **

**Baik **_**minna**_**! Mind to review?**


End file.
